META VF
by Bluelinote
Summary: Je me souviens que quelqu'un a écrit qu'un commencement est une chose des plus délicates. Vous voulez que je vous dise? Qui qu'ait pu être ce type, eh bien, il avait raison. Où tout cela avait-il commencé ? Quant cela ? Et comment ? Et pourquoi ? Y avait-il seulement une raison ? OS. AU-OOC pour une bonne raison. /!\ M. Lang./violence/ situations à caractère sexuel non explicite.


**Aux plagiaires potentiels: **Si vous aimez cette histoire au point d'_avoir l'idée_ de la plagier, je serais peut-être tentée d'être flattée. Au début. Et puis alors, j'aurais sans doute très vite envie de vous fracasser la tête contre l'écran de votre ordinateur, ou de vous écrabouiller les doigts en sautant dessus à pieds joints, tout en regrettant vraiment de n'être pas le corpulent Felix, ni le retors Aro, ou encore la sadique Jane. Vraiment dommage...  
Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous en empêcher. Je ne suis ni Carlisle ni Jasper pour vous convaincre ou vous persuader. Je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose une fois que vous l'aurez fait. Je ne suis pas Dimitri. Je me ferai donc toute venimeuse Rosalie en vous disant simplement que si vous n'êtes pas capable de refréner de si méprisables désirs, si vous êtes si faibles que vous croyez les mensonges dont vous nourrissez votre pathétique petit ego, alors, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous n'avez pas de respect pour les lecteurs que vous trompez, pas de respect pour l'histoire que vous prétendez aimer. Vous n'avez pas respect pour vous-même. Je m'efforcerai d'être simplement désolée pour vous.

* * *

**Mention légale: **Rien de ce qui est Twilight n'est mien, mais cette histoire est à présent vôtre puisqu'il vous appartient de la lire - ou pas –– , de l'aimer –– ou pas. META demeure mienne dans la mesure où j'en suis l'auteur, et ce dans le respect des règles du pays des fans, sans intention d'enfreindre les lois de la propriété intellectuelles, ni d'usurper les droits de Stephenie Meyer, ne cherchant ni n'en attendant aucun bénéfice financier. Toute ressemblance avec une autre œuvre de fan fiction sur ce site ou un autre est fortuite. Si vous avez lu ici ou ailleurs une histoire similaire, merci de me le signaler par mp afin que je m'assure de ne pas faire œuvre de redondance.  
**NoteBleue: **  
-** /!\ Veuillez noter le classement M. Lisez de manière responsable. Cru dans une certaine mesure. Violence et blessures associées, à moment donné, à des situations à caractère sexuel non explicites. Ni viol, ni automutilation, ni BDSM. Il y a pire sur ce site, mais il y a aussi plus sage.**  
- Mon ban d'honneur pour l'œuvre de fan fiction en général. Une Twific d'un autre genre. Le PdV n'est pas signalé, attendez-vous à de fréquents changements et même à du mélange. Vous trouverez probablement déroutant, mais l'histoire s'accommode d'un certain ''flottement''. Si je suis au moins la moitié d'un auteur, et si vous êtes au moins la moitié d'un(e) lecteur(-rice), alors, nous ne devrions pas trop mal nous en sortir. Cela fait beaucoup de 'si', mais c'est ce dont il est finalement question ici.

* * *

.

––∞**(| META |)∞**––

**de**

**Bluelinote**

.

.

.

Je me souviens que quelqu'un a écrit qu'un commencement est une chose des plus délicates.  
Vous voulez que je vous dise? Qui qu'ait pu être ce type, eh bien, il avait raison.  
Où tout cela avait-il commencé ? Quant cela ? Et comment ? Et pourquoi ? Y avait-il seulement une raison ?

En outre, là où il a commencement –– ou encore quand ––, il y a d'habitude aussi une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Une avant, et une après. Un Avant et un Après.  
Se poserait alors la question suivante : mais qu'était donc _ceci_ avant ?  
Ce qui à son tour suppose que l'on sache déjà ce que ceci _est_ pour le moment. Ou encore son _quand_. Et son _où_, et puis son... tout le reste. Ce que bien évidemment,... je ne sais pas du tout.  
Enfin, tout cela revient alors à poser la question la plus épineuse : qui –– ou bien que –– suis ''je'' ?

Vous voulez que je vous dise? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ce qui, en soi, pourrait paraître ennuyeux. Juste un peu.  
Mais cela a-t-il seulement la moindre importance ?

A vrai dire, je ne sais que très peu de choses. Je sais que ''je'' est –– ou suis. Ce qui, il faut bien l'admettre, est un bon début. Une bonne chose.  
Plutôt mince, cependant.  
Je sais que je pense. Et ça, c'est une autre bonne chose. Enfin, je crois. _Cogito ergo sum_, non ? L'autre gars qui a dit cela n'avait apparemment pas tort, non plus. Enfin, je l'espère.

Donc, je suis un être conscient. Ce qui est déjà mieux que rien. Enfin, je suppose.  
Mais alors, je suis aussi un corps. Parce que je me tiens là, debout, en train de penser, du haut mon mètre quatre-vingt-dix-quelque-chose au-dessus du... sol ? Machin ? … oh, quoi que ce soit. Par conséquent, j'ai des pieds et des tibias en dessous de ces genoux, là –– bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait sûr pour ce qui est des pieds et des tibias c'est juste une déduction logique.

Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs.

En réalité, je sais un tas de choses : je maîtrise quelques savoir-faire de base, connais quelques faits bruts. Et des tonnes de mots. Je sais comment se mesure la taille, par exemple, comment penser, respirer, mouvoir mon corps. Je sais que quelqu'un d'autre a pensé et écrits les mots que je viens de citer je sais qu'il y a un haut et qu'il y a un bas, et que je suis debout sur une espèce de surface cohérente sur deux pieds –– bien que ceux-ci titubent au bord de l'imaginaire depuis pas mal de... temps, maintenant. Tenez, je connais le mot ''temps'', par exemple, le mot ''tête'' et le mot ''main'', le mot ''brouillard'', et ''brume'' et ''rien'' et puis aussi... ''merde'' ''putain'' ''fait chier''. Vous voyez, je connais des tas de mots.

Des tas de mots qui sont censés vouloir dire quelque chose –– enfin, c'est ce que dit mon cerveau –– mais qui s'avèrent n'avoir absolument aucun sens. Et ça, c'est ''je'' qui le dit. Tout ce que je sais se trouve privé de la moindre signification. Mes savoir-faire, mes faits bruts, tout ça, y compris tous mes mots, sont rendus inutiles en ce lieu. Tout que je connais est vide, maintenant, _ici_.

Encore une fois, j'éprouve le besoin ridicule de m'en assurer :  
A ma droite ?  
Rien.  
À ma gauche ?  
Rien.  
Devant ?

…  
Oh, non, rien  
Suis-je bête ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru voir quelque chose. Je devrais pourtant savoir, depuis le temps.  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner. Je n'imagine que trop bien le... vide... l'absolue vacance... le néant qui s'étend derrière moi. Je l'imagine seulement, et pourtant, je peux pratiquement le sentir, tandis qu'il presse l'air de tout son poids dans mon dos, juste là, entre mes omoplates.

Cet endroit joue des tours.

Et ses tours, il me les joue depuis si longtemps, il me semble. C'est comme si cet _ici_ se nourrissait du réel-même, en aspirant la substance, la suçant, en privant tout ce que je tiens pour vrai à la manière d'un trou-noir. Non, correction : à la manière d'un trou-blanc –– un trou de brouillard... de brume... ou de mais-qu'est-ce-que-j'en-sais- ? –– silencieux et patient. Mes pieds sont pourtant bien réels, mais je ne vois que le néant là où ils devraient se trouver. Il n'y a rien à leur place que ce appelons-le-brouillard-faute-de-mieux. Et si l'on suit cette logique jusqu'au bout de sa distorsion, le néant que je vois de mes yeux tout autour de moi pourrait bien être –– ou ne pas être –– rien.

L'endroit fait frémir.

La pression entre mes omoplates, la pulsation de l'air, les mouvements et les remous que je capte parfois du coin de l'œil, pourraient bien ne pas être tous imaginaires. Enfin, c'est ce que disent, dans leur langue électrique, les cheveux au creux de ma nuque.

Les yeux avides que je crois imaginer dans les fourmillements de mon dos pourraient n'être pas moins réels du simple fait qu'il sont les fruits de l'abstraction.  
Enfin, c'est ce que dit mon cerveau.

Et puis, les voix. Toutes les terribles voix.  
Oui, dit mon esprit, elles pourraient bien être réelles, ici.

Alors le trou que j'imagine dans ma poitrine, il se pourrait bien qu'il le soit, lui aussi.  
Et ça, c'est ce que dit mon cœur.

Et toute la douleur, la douleur à n'en plus finir, elle aussi, je le sens, est très, très réelle.  
Oui, c'est ''je'' qui le dit.

L'endroit ne connaît pas de repos.

On pourrait penser que je suis mort. Mais je ne le suis pas. Peut-être que quelqu'autre ''je'' _est_ mort avant que celui-ci ne puisse commencer. Je n'en sais rien, et puis, franchement, je ne trouve plus en moi la force de beaucoup m'en préoccuper. Je suis fatigué de ces limbes. Mais ce bon vieux Pierre ne va pas soudain surgir du néant blanc, le gros anneau d'or d'une grosse clef d'or tournant autour de son gros index gras. Pas de Porte d'or, ici. Du blanc à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, ça oui, mais pas de repos éternel. Maintenant, étant donnée ma présente expérience d'une version de l'infini, je ne suis pas certain de beaucoup goûter le son et la saveur de mots tels qu' ''éternel''. Je crois que j'ai eu ma part d'éternité. J'ai bu cette coupe jusqu'à la lie et en sens encore toute l'amertume sur ma langue.  
Oh oui, quelque chose me dit que je devrais me méfier des mots qui signifient toujours.  
Ce quelque chose me dit aussi que je devrais me sentir soulagé que tout, autour de moi, soit si blanc et non pas rouge, qu'on n'y respire pas l'odeur du souffre mais plutôt celle de l'herbe humide, comme après une averse de printemps au beau milieu d'un pré.  
Quelque chose me dit que je devrais me réjouir que ces langues de blanc qui me lèchent le corps soient moins fumées que vapeurs, parlant de liquide en suspens, plutôt que la langue des flammes.

Pourtant je m'en fous. Tout simplement.

Parce que pour autant que je sache, je suis fou. Du genre à lier. Un aliéné, enfermé et sanglé dans une jolies petite cellule toute blanche, bien confortable, la bave me coulant au menton, ou même écumant, grognant, babines retroussées, accroupi dans un coin ou bien en train de hurler en silence en griffant de mes ongles la mousse bien réelle d'un épais capiton et me tapant la tête contre de vrais murs quelque part dans le surréaliste monde.  
Quelque chose, pourtant, me dit que ce fruit-là de mon imagination n'est que cela. Le fruit de mon imagination. ''Je'' finirait par s'endormir, à un moment ou à un autre. Même les fous ont droit à quelques pauses dans leur petits asiles personnels.  
Moi, je ne dors pas. Jamais. Je ne suis pas endormi une seule fois depuis que ''je'' a commencé ici.

Putain, ce que je peux être fatigué. Je voudrais que la douleur s'en aille. Je voudrais que les voix me foutent la paix. Pour la millième fois depuis que j'ai arrêté de compter, je pense que je préférerais être...

Mes jambes me sont instantanément arrachées.

–– _Et merde.._. ––

Je tombe instantanément à genoux.

...mort.

Le peu de souffle que mes poumons tétanisés parviennent encore à expulser sort en halètements brefs et superficiels.

_Je devrais pourtant le savoir, maintenant !_ Pensé-je en fermant les yeux dans l'attente que passe l'attaque, assis sur les talons, le dos raide et le cou tendu, tête rejetée en arrière et bouche grande-ouverte sur son cri mort-né, une main désespérément crispée sur le côté gauche de ma poitrine, l'autre comme morte et enterrée sous le linceul de brume du néant.

Oh, oui, je le sais bien, pourtant, qu'il ne faut pas invoquer la mort en cet _ici_. C'est la seule règle du lieu. Il n'est pas permis de mourir, ici. Elle s'apprend vite, cette règle, dans la douleur, et elle se grave en la chair. Car ce n'est pas la première fois. Et chaque fois, c'est la même chose : à peine l'idée a-t-elle le temps de se former que le trou toujours béant dans ma poitrine s'ouvre plus grand pour s'en venir planter ses dents tout autour de mon cœur. Et la douleur toujours présente, elle, elle se mue en … Oui, ça, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je n'ai pas de mot. Elle dépasse de loin mon vocabulaire abondamment inutile.

Je suis pétrifié.  
Comme d'habitude, je combats le réflexe d'arracher ma chemise. Je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Serai pas plus avancé sans rien sur le dos.  
Comme d'habitude, je résiste de toutes mes forces à l'instinct malade qui me pousse à me lacérer la poitrine –– lacérer, arracher, déchiqueter à coups de griffes. Serai pas plus avancé sans rien dans les veines. Quelque chose me dit que j'ai déjà trop perdu.  
Et je repousse ce besoin dingue de creuser si profondément en moi que mes bras s'y enfoncent jusqu'au coude, de déchirer de pleines poignées de ma propre chair pour enfin pouvoir atteindre cette chose pour laquelle je n'ai pas de nom, mais qui s'en donne à cœur joie en mordant dans mon cœur.  
Je veux la tuer, parce que pour toute imaginaire qu'elle soit, cette chose est très réellement en train de me tuer vivant, puisque _ici_, je ne peux pas mourir.

Et c'est comme cela que j'attends que l'agonie passe, tandis que le fantôme de mon souffle siffle entre mes dents serrées, imaginant comment la chose sans nom se tortillera lorsque je la serrerai dans mon poing. Imaginant comment elle couinera pathétiquement, lorsque j'enfoncerai mes ongles dans sa gorge. Imaginant avec quelle patience j'arracherai l'une après l'autre chacune de ses mille et milles dents. Imaginant quels gargouillements elle produira lorsque je l'étoufferai lentement. Imaginant mes dents amputant sa langue. Imaginant le goût de son sang sur la mienne. Imaginant comment ses os crieront et grinceront tandis que je tordrai son cou. Imaginant le bruit qu'ils feront lorsque finalement ils lâcheront et se rompront. Imaginant ma langue en train de lécher son sang à-même mes doigts dégoulinants. Imaginant les soubresauts et les spasmes qui secoueront son corps lorsque j'y enfoncerai les dents. Imaginant mes dents s'en donner à cœur joie en mordant dans son cœur. Imaginant ma bouche suçant tout son sang. Et puis m'imaginant, moi, en train de boire toute sa vie pour compenser toute celle qu'elle a drainé hors de moi. M'imaginant enfin, lever haut cette coupe ensanglantée afin de mieux la vider, jusqu'à la dernière de ses gouttes amères.

C'est ainsi que, chaque fois, je tue la douleur, rendant sa mort réelle en imaginant toutes les façons dont je mettrai fin à son existence...  
Imaginant.  
Imaginant.  
Imaginant, imaginant, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle meure.

Cette fois encore, c'est ce qu'elle fait. Mais comme d'habitude pas tout à fait. Sa mort n'est qu'une mise en veille, car son cœur bat toujours dans le trou qui occupe le côté gauche de ma poitrine. Et puis, je suis toujours en vie. Comme il se doit, _ici_, puisque mourir n'est pas une option.

Bien sûr, il y a ce Cerbère de douleur –– très dissuasif, celui-là ––, mais il y a plus efficace encore dans ce domaine : aucun véritable moyen de mourir, ici. Pas le plus petit arbre, pas la moindre falaise. Pas de pierres, ni de couteaux. Pas d'armes à feu, pas de balles en argent. Pas de routes, ni de Volvos, de vieilles camionnettes, pas de motos, ni de minivans. Personne, ni homme, ni bête, pas la moindre chose qui puisse pousser votre numéro en tête de la liste des pertes en attentes.  
Je. Ne peux. Tout simplement. Pas. Mourir.  
Même la douleur ne peut me tuer. Vous pensez bien que j'ai essayé, étant donné que c'est la seule chose potentiellement mortelle à ma disposition. Je n'ai eu qu'à la provoquer, la narguer sans relâche avec l'idée de la pousser au-delà de tout contrôle, en pensant et repensant sans fin l'idée défendue dans ma tête pendant que l'innommable ripaillait au festin de mon cœur. Résultat, un mal de chien et je suis encore assez vivant pour en parler. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela vivre. Je suis fait comme un rat. Je ne peux même pas m'affamer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je ne mange pas. Jamais. Et je suis encore assez vivant pour sentir le vide de mon estomac. Je n'ai absolument rien mangé depuis que je me suis retrouvé ici, si on excepte mes ongles –– mais on peut difficilement les confondre avec de la nourriture. Je crois que j'ai faim. Mais alors, j'ai faim tout le temps avec rien à manger et aucun moyen d'en finir. Que du bonheur.

Je suis tout bonnement coincé ici et j'y suis la seule chose à des éternités à la ronde. Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis même pas humain. Même pas une bête. ''Je'' est-il seulement quelqu'un ? Quelque chose me dit que oui, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'ai rien à quoi me comparer pour en déduire quoi que ce soit de logique sur ma nature –– ou même ma réalité, en l'occurrence. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis la seule chose que l'on puisse trouver, ici.

Putain ce que je suis fatigué de tout ça.  
_J'aimerais juste pouvoir dormir_, pensé-je en m'affalant au sol pour me rouler en boule sur le côté.  
Le brouillard se referme sur moi. Voilà, maintenant, je suis enterré vivant.  
Alors je ferme les yeux –– à quoi bon avoir des yeux s'il n'y a rien à voir ?  
Si seulement je pouvais...

_dormir_. Juste dormir.

S'il vous plaît.

Je vous en prie.

Je suis si fatigué, putain.

Tellement, tellement...

.

.

.

.  
… fatiguée.

Je suis si fatiguée, putain.

J'aimerais pouvoir... –– Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je connais la chanson.

Et j'ai faim. Tellement faim que ça me fait mal. Mais je suis devenue très forte, question douleur, maintenant. Depuis le temps. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire contre celle qui me bat la poitrine, mais il est carrément frustrant de savoir que celle qui me ronge le ventre est, elle, carrément curable. Il suffirait seulement d'une bonne dose d'hydrates de carbone. Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour un cheeseburger ! Au point où j'en suis, je pourrais peut-être même aller jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un –– ou juste quelque chose –– si seulement ça pouvait se trouver ici. J'ai pourtant le sentiment que je ne devrais pas penser ça. Le rôle de meurtrière ne colle à mon personnage. Quelque part, ce n'est pas moi –– quel que soit le sens de ce concept, quoi que ce ''moi' puisse être; ait été. Oh et puis j'en sais rien. Je sais seulement qu'il y a le rien et son trop-plein de brouillard et de souffrance. La douleur sourde qui bat dans ma poitrine et celles combinées, à vif, qui hurlent ma faim et ma soif. Parce que oui, j'ai soif aussi. Je ne sais pas comment je tiens cela pour acquis, mais, c'est un fait, j'ai soif. Je sais aussi que les chances pour qu'une double arche dorée apparaisse comme un phare dans tout ce brouillard et tout cette douleur est à peu près aussi épaisse que la possibilité que je sois morte et enterrée, et que ceci soit le paradis, ou l'enfer, ou n'importe quel mélange merdique de toutes les variétés d'éternel disponibles au rayon vie après la mort. Non mais, sérieusement, rien qu'une putain de pomme, merde, ce serait vraiment trop demander ?  
Mouais, apparemment. Sais même pas pourquoi je m'entête à poser la question. Je devrais pourtant sav–

Je tourne soudain sur mes talons, me dévissant la tête en tous sens pour scruter le néant continu.  
À droite. Devant. À gauche.  
Rien, bien sûr.  
Mais je jure que j'ai senti quelque chose.  
C'est ça, ouais. Comme toutes les autres fois.  
Non, je ne me fais _pas_ des idées. S'imaginer des chose, ici, c'est dangereux. Il est plus prudent de partir du principe qu'il y a bien quelque chose. Comme ça, ça ne veut rein dire.

Je devrais être fière de moi. Je suis devenue plutôt douée à ce truc du raisonnement inversé. Je crois que je commence à piger la logique de l'endroit. Pas son sens, attention, mais juste comment ça marche.  
Mais ce n'est pas parce que je sais comment ça marche, ici, que ça le rend moins flippant pour autant –– et ça commence à faire un bout de temps que le coin me fait flipper. Enfin, je crois. Faut croire. Oh, et puis j'en sais rien. Mais flippant dans le genre effrayant. Ou dangereux.  
Rien que de le savoir, ça l'est d'autant plus. Dangereux.

Oui, j'ai peur. Mais ça aussi, d'une certaine manière, je m'y suis faite. Ça doit être inné, chez moi, cette capacité d'adaptation au bizarre et au flippant. Je me débrouille comme un chef avec tout ce merdier, maintenant. Si on peut dire. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose, parce que tout compartimenter en jolis petits paquets d'angoisse bien nets et bien ficelés dans un coin de ma tête signifie que je m'ennuie au point que je crois bien que je vais la perdre. La tête, je veux dire. Je dois être folle. Peut-être bien que je le suis vraiment, en fait. Ou peut-être pas. Je suis ce que je suis. Ce qui n'est pas peut dire, ici, vu que je suis la seule chose qu'il y ait à voir dans le coin. Ou peut-être que ça ne veut rien dire du tout, suivant quelle logique on choisit d'appliquer.

Mais il y a une chose qui soit sûre et certaine : j'en ai jusque là de cet endroit !  
Je. Veux. Sortir.

« Pouce ! »  
« ... », dit le brouillard.  
« –– Je me rends !

–– Hé, les mecs, vous avez gagné !  
Allez, quoi, arrêtez de jouer ! Tout de suite !

–– S'il vous plaît ?

–– Eh-oh ? Dieu ?... Satan ?... Ô Grand Malade ? Saloperie ?

–– Laissez-moi sortir !

–– Laissez-moi sortir, putain, ou je vous jure que je vais– » Quoi ? Te tuer ?  
* Renifle de dédain*

Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je connais la chanson. Le type qui a inventé cet endroit devait avoir un sérieux problème. Pas de repère temporel, privation de sommeil et de nourriture, isolement, stress intense, souffrance physique, déréalisation, pas d'issue –– même dans la mort. Tous les ingrédients sont là : c'est la torture et le sadisme affinés au degré ultime de la perfection.  
_In fine_, le degré ultime du parfaitement givré.

Et je sais très bien que rester là, à m'époumoner dans le vide, n'avance à rien. Il n'y a pas de Dieu, ici. Pas plus que de mythique antithèse, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a absolument rien de mystique dans le coin. Pas de sens, pas de profonde signification. Personne.  
Et je sais très bien que ça n'avance à rien de rester assise là, le cul par terre, la tête dépassant du brouillard virtuel comme un îlot de non-sens dans le vide sans relief.

Alors, je me lève, ôte de quelques tapes la terre imaginaire que ne porte pas mon derrière tout juste ré-matérialisé, et je marche. C'est l'une des quelques choses que je puisse faire ici, et j'ai cette drôle d'impression que je peux les faire justement parce qu'elles n'ont aucun sens.

Penser –– C'est fait.

Insulter les dieux –– Fait.

Rester le cul par terre –– Fait aussi

Me coucher –– Peut-être plus tard.

Marcher –– En cours.

Je pourrais aussi courir, ou faire des bonds, des sauts périlleux, même, ou bien des roues. Il n'y aurait personne pour se payer ma tête lorsque j'atterrirais sur le cul. Mais non, pas d'acrobaties pour moi, merci. Marcher sans voir ses pieds est déjà bien assez difficile, comme ça.

Alors, comme d'habitude, je me contente de marcher. Et de marcher. Sans m'arrêter.  
J'ai vraiment beaucoup marché, jusqu'ici.  
J'ai déjà marché si loin, là.  
Seulement pour me retrouver en un ''là-bas'' qui n'est pas différent du ''ici'' d'où je suis parti il y a si longtemps –– _Partie_, pff ! Impayable, cette expression. _Entrée_, plutôt. _Saloperie_ _de brouillard !_

C'est juste qu'elle est longue, la foutue ballade. C'est pire que de marcher dans le désert. Là, il y de la perspective, une ligne sur laquelle fixer le regard. Un horizon. Une direction. Une ligne de fuite. Un but qui finira par être atteint pourvu qu'on n'arrête pas de marcher. Il n'y a pas de ''là-bas'', ici. _Là-bas_ n'est que _ici_ encore et encore. Quelle que soit la distance, quelle que soit la durée, il n'y a pas de là-bas à atteindre, pas d'horizon. Le point que je viens juste de quitter ne diffère en rien de celui sur lequel mon pied se pose à l'instant. Il n'y a pas de point de départ, pas de ligne d'arrivée. J'ai l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire condamné à crapahuter en faisant des 8 sur un circuit tordu. Et sans la perspective de miam-miam en récompense à la fin. Parce que, bien sûr, y a pas de fin. La ballade est sans fin, mais pas sans faim.

Du coup, j'ai arrêté de courir. Je connais la chanson par cœur, maintenant. Je suis une brillante bestiole de labo. Un vrai cerveau chez les rats... souris –– les trucs de mon espèce, quoi. Parfois j'aimerais ne pas l'être. Penser, c'est une plaie. Je préférais tout ignorer de cette histoire. Je me contenterai d'être et de ne rien en penser. Je prendrais simplement les choses comme elles viendraient, sans me poser de questions. Mais alors, mon brillant cerveau me rappelle que c'est peut-être justement ce que je suis en train de faire. Oublier. Peut-être que je suis déjà passée par ici. Peut-être que j'ai déjà fait la balade. J'ai peut-être déjà vécu ce jour sans fin des milliers de fois. C'est le cas, d'ailleurs, du moins dans mon état de conscience actuel. Mais cet état n'est peut-être que la répétition de la dernière fois où j'avais conscience d'être consciente de ne pas avoir conscience d'un autre temps où _ici_ était tel que maintenant, bien qu'il ait été un _ici_ différent, un _là-bas_ en ce temps-là, à présent loin derrière en un temps reculé, avant le _ici_ et maintenant de ce présent... C'est carrément de la folie. Je suis trop maline pour laisser le train de mes pensées prendre cette voie.

Alors quand je suis malade à force de penser, quand j'en ai assez d'être le cul par terre, quand je suis fatiguée de rester couchée pour rien, faisant semblant de dormir ou la morte, quand je n'en peux plus de la douleur parce que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle je puisse fixer mon esprit, je marche. Sans m'arrêter. Encore. Et encore. Et toujours. Pas de piles à changer, les miennes ne meurent jamais. Je demande vraiment peu d'entretien pour un truc de labo –– peut-être que je suis un lapin plutôt qu'une souris, dans ce cas. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle on m'a choisie ? S'il s'agit bien d'une espèce d'expérience de taré. Et si j'ai bien été choisie. C'est le cas ? Et si c'en est une, d'expérience, pourquoi moi ? J'en sais rien.  
Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que je suis trop maline pour m'embarquer sur la voie que prend cet autre train-là.

Droite.

Ici.

Gauche.

Ici.

Droite.

Ici.

Gauche.

Ici.

Droite.

Brouillard remue.

Gauche.

C'était quelque chose.

Droite.

Donc, ce n'est rien.

Gauche.

Continue de marcher.

Droite.

Marcher n'a pas de sens.

Gauche.

Donc, marcher est quelque chose.

Droite.

Marche.

Gauche.

Cet endroit me fille la chair de poule.

Droite.

La ferme.

Gauche.

Contente-toi de marcher.

Droite.

Marche, juste.

Marche.

Marche.

Mais il où est-ce qu'il est, ce putain de mur?

Marche.

Il doit bien y avoir un mur quelque part.

Marche.

Il est quand, ce putain de mur?

Marche.

Il doit bien y avoir un mur à moment donné.

Marche.

Le Brouillard existe.

Marche.

Il doit bien être contenu par quelque chose.

Marche.

Donc, il y a forcément un mur.

Marche.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette pensée-là. L'idée me porte autant qu'elle me rend folle de frustration. Elle me donne un but, mais aucune direction. Ce mur pourrait se trouver juste là, à moins d'un mètre sur ma gauche, ou bien là-bas, à quelques centaines sur ma droite, ou encore plus loin, droit devant, mais aussi peut-être à des kilomètres et des kilomètres dans mon dos. Peut-être que plus je marche, et plus je m'éloigne de son point le plus proche. L'idée est vertigineuse et me prive pratiquement de tous mes moyens. Elle force mes pieds à s'arrêter tandis que je me torture les méninges en stratégies de maso pour trouver comment faire avancer mon pion dans cette partie vouée à l'échec. Une fois de plus, je finis paralysée sur place, prise dans les affres de l'indécision, sans oser choisir la moindre direction.

Et puis je me rappelle que cet ici pourrait bien n'exister que dans ma tête et que cette tête pourrait bien être en train de rencontrer à son rythme l'un des quatre murs d'une cellule. Le concept de ma folie suffit d'ordinaire à débloquer la situation. Tant qu'à être folle, autant ne pas l'être à moitié. Je décide de jouer mon tour, bouge donc les pieds et continue d'avancer, imaginant qu'à moment donné, je vais bien finir par tomber sur ce mur que je me représente dans ma tête. Et donc je me contente de marcher, en évitant de prendre la moindre décision consciente. Encore et toujours je marche, parce que marcher, ici, est la seule chose qui ait un sens. Avancer. Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Même si on ne voit pas où. Il n'y a que ça de vrai, ici. C'est la réalité.

Droite.

Ça n'a aucun sens.

Gauche.

C'est parfaitement cohérent avec la logique à défaut de cet endroit.

Droite.

Contente-toi de marcher

Gauche.

Le mur existe.

Droite.

Je trouverai ce mur.

Gauche.

Marche, tout simplement.

Droite.

Marche.

Gauche.

Mur.

Droite.

Marche.

Gauche.

M– _Merde !_

Je tombe en chute libre vers l'avant pendant une seconde d'éternité figée.

_Je le crois pas !_ Pensé-je.

La douleur explose dans ma tête et je glisse mollement le long de la chose que je viens de rencontrer.

« Salut, le m.. », fait ma voix en laissant traîner son faible murmure.

Et tout le blanc devient noir.

...

.

.

.

.

J'ai mal à la tête. C'est comme si un cœur avait poussé là-haut, d'un coup, et battait la mesure des secondes. J'apprécierais très certainement le fait d'être enfin en mesure de mesurer le temps si seulement les aiguilles de cette horloge-là n'opéraient pas comme des marteaux-pilons.

Coudes sur les genoux, je pousse un grognement, en me tenant la tête entre les mains. Je devrais pourtant être habitué à la douleur. De nouvelles ne devraient rien avoir de nouveau pour moi. Particulièrement quand il y a de loin beaucoup mieux au rayon nouveauté.

Le genre de nouveau auprès duquel je suis assis. Le genre de nouveauté à laquelle mon dos s'appuie. Je savourerais très certainement la sensation de vraiment avoir la colonne vertébrale soutenue par quelque chose –– une chose du genre plutôt solide, qui plus est ––, si seulement ma tête ne me faisait pas si tangiblement souffrir après sa rencontre avec la preuve solidement tangible que quelque chose existe enfin ici. Et les voix ! Bon sang ! C'est comme si elles s'étaient faite solides, elles aussi. On dirait des balles folles qui ricochent en tous sens sur mes os. Je ne peux retenir les spasmes qui me crispent les mains et le visage chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle –– ou un millier –– vient faire impact sur les parois de mon crâne. Tout cogne et siffle et hurle et résonne et fait mal, là-dedans. Que ne ferais-je pas pour un peu de Tylenol ! Tuer quelqu'un, peut-être. Ouais, je pourrais. Vraiment. Je suis tellement dans le trou que je ne suis même plus au-dessus de cela, désormais.  
Mais puisqu'un flacon de Tylenol ne va pas soudain surgir du nulle-part blanc, comme ça, je lutterai contre la douleur en l'ignorant. Je vais penser à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Quelque chose comme ce mur, par exemple. Parce que c'est un bon début. C'est quelque chose.

J'ai trouvé un mur.  
Un putain de mur. Une fin au rien. C'est _ici_ est fini. Je n'avais pas osé m'attarder dessus assez longtemps pour laisser cette espèce d'idée aboutir. J'avais toujours bien trop conscience de la facilité avec laquelle son double-tranchant, le fil de ce rasoir, saignerait à blanc ma relative espérance. Mais le fait est là. Il y a, enfin, quelque chose.

Il y a un mur.

Il est très réel. Parce que je peux à peine le distinguer. Il est tout blanc, comme si le brouillard s'était solidifié.  
Il est très dur. J'ai pressé mon doigts dessus pour tester sa résistance. J'ai lancé dessus tout le poids de mon corps. Je l'ai frappé à coups de pieds. Il n'a toujours pas cédé.  
J'ai déjà passé une éternité à faire courir mes doigts à sa surface. Il est très lisse. Poli sans le moindre défaut. On dirait du verre, mais il a l'odeur et le goût de la pierre. Oui, je l'ai senti et même léché. Collez-moi un procès si ça vous chante.  
Celui qui l'a bâti, qui qu'il soit, est un génie. Ce mur est un chef d'œuvre. Les joints en sont presque invisibles. Il faut coller le nez dessus pour les distinguer, pareils à de fines veines d'un blanc argenté. Il est magnifique.

Il est frustrant.

Parce que c'est un mur. Un mur à double-tranchant. Une limite sur ses deux côtés. Une fin et un commencement, dans le même temps. Une tentation et une limitation. Parce que la seule chose à laquelle on puisse penser quand on rencontre un mur –– au-delà de la douloureuse première impression –– c'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de l'autre côté.

Vous voulez que je vous dise? Eh bien je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je meurs d'envie de le découvrir. Je suis accro au nouveau, maintenant. Il m'en faut davantage. Il faut juste que je trouve une porte. Une fenêtre. Un trou. Un joint qui s'effrite. Je sais que demander une échelle ou un arbre serait exagérer. Il n'y a ici que trois choses : le brouillard, moi et le mur. Ce qui fait quand même une chose de plus que ce qu'il y avait auparavant, mais j'ai le sentiment que demander davantage serait trop demander. Le brouillard en l'occurrence ne peut m'être d'aucune utilité. Il ferait même plutôt figure de nuisance, étant donné qu'il est de la même couleur que le mur. Il n'en dissimule que mieux les choses importantes, telles que la hauteur, la longueur, la présence de portes ou de fenêtres ou de trous... Je doute fort qu'il aurait l'obligeance de se solidifier sous forme d'un providentiel escalier à ma guise. Cela ne laisse donc que le mur et moi. Si le mur n'offre pas de porte, de fenêtre ni de trou, je n'aurais qu'à les y faire.  
Ouais. Bon courage.

Bon, soyons optimiste. À moment donné, il va y avoir un trou. Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout ici, à l'autre bout du brouillard, il y a bien eu un mur, finalement.  
Il me suffit de marcher. Patiemment. Encore et toujours. Que je continue d'avancer.  
Alors, je marche, sans relâche, ignorant les coups de la douleur dans ma tête, ma gorge parcheminée, mon estomac vide et les terribles voix. Je me contente de marcher, en mettant un pied devant l'autre, et de suivre ma main qui sent mon chemin du bout des doigts le long du mur sans relief. Et comme inlassablement je marche, j'essaie aussi d'ignorer le fait que la douleur qui me bat la poitrine augmente à chacun de mes pas. Il y a là un besoin qui n'y était pas la seconde –– ou l'éternité –– précédente. Il y a quelque chose à trouver de l'autre côté de ce mur. Je dois trouver cette porte. Cette fenêtre. Ce trou. C'est ce que dit un trou béant dans le côté gauche de ma poitrine.

...

.

.

.

.

Allez, encore une fois. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Mur.  
Putain de mur.  
Putains de murs au pluriel, devrais-je dire.  
Cet endroit est barje et pas qu'un peu frustrant. Il vous ennuie à mourir de vide pendant une éternité, vous fait crever d'envie que ça change, pour ensuite seulement vous faire perdre l'esprit à force d'irritation en ne vous jetant rien d'autre que des murs au visage –– assez littéralement, d'ailleurs, remarque ma tête –– lorsque le changement se fait.

Je suis décidément cette souris de laboratoire. Sauf qu'à présent, je suis apparemment dans un labyrinthe, sans avoir la plus petite idée de comment j'ai bien pu y entrer en premier lieu. Comment ai-je pu louper la porte? Elle devait être énorme ou au moins assez large pour permettre au brouillard d'en avaler le cadre. Enfin, je suppose.

Je suis déjà fatiguée de ce nouvel ici. La nouveauté date plutôt vite dans le coin. _Ici_, à présent n'est simplement qu'une nouvelle version du _ici_ d'avant. Une version avec plein de murs. Et beaucoup de frayeur. L'endroit me terrifie. Je suis morte de trouille, purement et simplement.  
C'est encore plus effrayant que lorsqu'il n'y avait que le brouillard. Oui, le brouillard est un invité à demeure ici. Ou disons plutôt qu'il est l'hôte, et qu'on vient de m'introduire dans son donjon. Le concept est carrément absurde. On croirait un film d'horreur débile ou autre.

Ou autre. Ça, c'est sûr.  
Parce qu'il y a bien d'autres choses dans le coin que seulement moi, le brouillard et les murs. Désormais, je sens des regards m'observer en permanence. Mes cheveux sont continuellement dressés sur ma tête et la chair de poule couvre mes bras comme une seconde peau. On dirait que ma peau a acquis une vie propre, ondoyant sous les frissons répétés de vagues et de vagues de terreur. La logique inversée ne fonctionne plus. Je _vois_ des choses à présent. Je les _entends_, aussi. Et J'ai le sentiment qu'elles sont bien réelles. Quoi que je me raconte, je n'arrive pas à persuader mon esprit du contraire. Cet _ici_-là est mortellement réel.

Des ombres se meuvent dans le brouillard. Elles ne sont que flous et traînées à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, mais elles sont bien là. Le brouillard tourbillonne dans leur sillage. Et l'air qu'elles déplacent vient rebrousser mes poils en effleurant mes bras. J'entends des gens. Chaque fois que je passe un tournant pour me retrouver confrontée à un nouveau mur. J'entends hurler, crier. C'est toujours différent. Éclats de rire déments, des gloussements moqueurs, des ricanements malveillants. J'ai même entendu des sifflets et des appels racoleurs. Parfois ce sont des voix de femmes, parfois des voix d'hommes. Certaines sont comme du miel et du velours et de la soie, chaleureuses, d'autres tranchantes comme du silex, des griffes, des couteaux. D'autres encore sont timorées, douces, timides. Il y en a une en particulier, qui me fige pratiquement les sangs. Elle est écœurante de douceur mielleuse et de joie sadique. Elle sonne faux. Tellement, tellement faux, que c'est comme si mon sang gelait dans mes veines.

Elles ne sonnent pas toujours si mal. J'ai essayé de suivre l'écho d'un timbre de soprano qui tintinnabulait comme des clochettes. À une ou deux reprises, aussi, j'ai entendu cette voix tonitruante se réverbérer entre les murs comme une explosion de gaieté bon-enfant. On aurait dit que celle-là avait même le pouvoir de faire éclater le brouillard. Presque. Mais dans le contexte, elle me paraît encore plus flippante. Une ou deux de ces voix sont douloureusement réconfortantes. Chaque fois que je les entends, je ne peux me défaire d'un sentiment de sécurité, et ça me terrifie d'autant plus, parce que mon cerveau, ainsi que chacune des cellules de mon corps ne cesse de me hurler que je ne peux pas m'y fier. Il pourrait bien ne s'agir là que d'un nouveau piège, une illusion de plus. Une illusion mortellement réelle.  
Par intermittence, j'entends aussi le bruit d'une sonnerie, celui de meubles qu'on déplace, de centaines de pieds en marche. Des mouvements, des froissements. Il y a comme le bruit constant de la pluie en fond sonore. Celui du vent. J'entends des grincements, et puis comme du tonnerre qui roule, la foudre qui claque et des craquements retentissants. Des images de sombres forêts aux arbres anciens me viennent sans cesse à l'esprit, hantées par le gémissement des noires ramures. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me les représenter sous l'orage, avec éclairs et effets pyrotechniques de rigueur. J'entends le hurlement de pneus qui dérapent, comme des cris de métal qu'on déchire, des bruits de collisions, celui de la pierre qui fend. Le sol tremble parfois sous mes pieds, les murs vibrent en réverbérant tout cela en une multitude d'échos déroutants jusque dans mes doigts agités de tremblements.

Je vais mourir ici. Pour de vrai. Mon corps n'en supportera pas davantage. La faim et la soif m'amène déjà aux portes de la folie. Les souffrances conjuguées sont à peine tolérables, désormais, mais celle qui ouvre ma poitrine est comme en train d'essayer de m'avaler de l'intérieur. Le trou s'élargit, m'attirant vers sa gueule. Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle j'arrive encore à tenir debout, sans parler de marcher. Mais cet endroit est plus affamé, plus assoiffé et plus douloureusement vide que je ne le suis. Il semble d'autant plus vide qu'il déborde de rien. Il doit être nourri. Je l'entends bien dans les grognements. Je suis la proie destinée à une espèce de bestiole née du néant qui rôde entre les murs de ce donjon démentiel. Et c'est couru d'avance, je vais–  
_–Nom de dieu de merde !_  
Oh, merde de merde de merde ! C'est nouveau, ça. Quelle espèce de …  
p-p- de  
_bête...  
_peut bien courir sous ce...  
_hurlement.  
_Oh. Bon sang. Un loup. Un putain de _loup_.  
Je suppose qu'une espèce de Minotaure quelconque aurait fait trop cliché.  
Oh, Seigneur ! Il y en a plus d'un.  
Un seul ne suffisait pas. Il faut encore que l'endroit en fasse des tonnes.  
Je suis foutue. Je vais crever ici. Putain, c'est sûr et certain, je vais mourir.  
Mon numéro a toujours été en tête de la liste des pertes.  
Je vais mourir.  
Je ne veux pas mourir.  
Je ne veux pas mourir.  
Je ne veux pas mourir.  
Je ne veux pas mourir.  
D'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais survivre à tout cela.  
Je. Ne. _Veux pas_. Mourir.  
Je vais m'en sortir. Qu'importe comment  
Je. Ne _vais pas_. Mourir.  
Il faut que je vive.  
Je ne sais pas comment.  
Mais je jure que je vais vivre. Je le jure. Je le jure.  
Je ne vais pas crever ici.

…

.

.

.

.

Je.

Vais.

Vivre.

Je survivrai à cet endroit. Je vais m'en sortir, je le jure. J'ai marché toute une éternité pour trouver ce mur. J'ai marché toute une autre éternité le long de ce satané mur pour trouver cette porte –– portail, plutôt décidément plus grand qu'une fenêtre ou qu'un trou ––, et seulement découvrir qu'au-delà de ce mur, il y avait un mur, et puis un autre encore au-delà de celui-là. L'endroit est tout aussi bourré de murs de tous les côtés qu'il était plein à craquer de vide auparavant. C'est à devenir dingue. Combien y a-t-il de portes ? À quels intervalles ? C'est grand à quel point, ce truc ? Vaste, probablement. _Ici_ a sa propre échelle qui dépasse largement les limites communément admises du temps et de l'espace. Et j'ai désormais marché une nouvelle éternité au sein de cette forêt pétrifiée de brouillard au stade ultime de sa perfection. Et s'il n'y avait pas d'issue ?

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai ce sentiment pénible que justement, il n'y a pas de sortie. Quelque chose me dit que ceci est l'endroit où les choses commencent et finissent véritablement. Le néant, c'était juste les préliminaires. Les labyrinthes ne sont pas faits pour être traversés. Ils sont faits pour être pénétrés et –– s'il ne vous tuent pas avant ––, pour révéler ce qui se trouve en leur cœur. Si vous le méritez.

Merde, c'est une épreuve. Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas censé en sortir.

Putain, j'espère que cela en vaut la peine.

Il y a intérêt à ce que cela en vaille la peine. Bordel.

Il y a intérêt à ce que tout cela vaille la douleur enragée qui me déchire et m'ouvre la poitrine. Il y a vraiment intérêt que ce que je vais trouver au cœur de cette forteresse de l'absurde –– ou quoi que soit ce que je vais trouver au détour du prochain coin de mur invisible –– vaille le sang que les ombres ont soutiré à mon corps. Tout ceci a intérêt à valoir le prix d'une vie. Ce que j'ai comme vie, en tout cas.

Je n'arrive plus à penser droit. Tout n'est que brûlure et souffrance. Et je suis perdu. On ne peut être plus perdu que je ne le suis. Dans l'ordre normal des choses, on _fini_ perdu. Moi ? J'ai _commencé_ perdu, et maintenant je me perds moi-même. Je perds mon moi, qui –– ou quoi –– que cela puisse être. Était. Pouvait être. Aurait pu être. Qu'importe.

Je deviens fou, entendant et voyant des choses. Sentant même d'impossibles odeurs. Tout cela est-il réel ? Ce pourrait-il que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar ? Ce pourrait-il que ces éternités soit d'une certaine manière contenues dans une poignée d'heures entre deux journées ensoleillées ? Si c'est le cas, je vous en prie, je veux me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller avant que cet horrible rêve ne me tue. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il est en train de faire. Le minivan hurlant s'est résumé à une traînée de brouillard floue mais le bruit que j'ai entendu a bien été celui du métal et des os broyés. _Mes_ os. Se tordant, se pulvérisant, cassant, se brisant en milles esquilles, hurlant dans la douleur qui a instantanément grillé chacune de mes cellules. Le rouge qui teint ma vue, est celui de mon sang. _Mon_. _Sang_. Je perds tellement de sang que c'en est effrayant. Je suis couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, de morsures et de plaies béantes. Je ne suis même plus certain de savoir par qui ou quoi elles m'ont été infligées.  
C'est le brouillard. Quoique ce soit, c'est dans le brouillard. C'est dans les voix assourdissantes et les grognements de bête. C'est dans les remous et les flous à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. C'est dans l'électricité statique qui fait se dresser tous les poils de mon corps. C'est dans les odeurs.  
Je suis si faible que c'est un miracle que j'arrive encore à bouger. Mais, en dépit de toutes les douleurs qui hurlent dans mon corps, et malgré la folie qui s'est emparée de ma tête, au mépris, même, de mes membres tremblants, je ne sais comment, je suis encore debout. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je continue à mettre un pied devant l'autre.  
Je me surprends à ricanner en pensant à la piste rouge que je laisse derrière moi. Non, pas de petits cailloux blancs pour moi. Pas non plus de fil d'Ariane. Juste une ligne brisée; des petits points rouges en pointillés sur le sol blanc, pour nourrir le brouillard. Juste les ombres rouges de mes mains et de mes doigts pour abreuver les ombres blanches qui viennent les lècher sur les murs. Je suis l'offrande sacrifiée à une espèce de divinité détraquée. Ou à autre chose dans le genre.

Putain! Il y a intérêt à ce que tout ça en vaille la peine.

Je me demande bien pourquoi je m'entête à continuer de marcher. Avant de trouver le mur, je ne souhaitais plus que mourir, et je ne le pouvais pas. Et puis le mur a piqué ma curiosité. Paradoxalement, maintenant qu'il ne sert plus à rien de continuer, maintenant que je vais mourir pour de bon, d'une manière ou d'une autre –– puisqu'apparemment, c'est le but dans lequel on m'a amené –– à présent que ma mort appartient au royaume des éventualités fort possibles, je découvre que j'ai désespérément envie de _vivre_. Quelque chose en moi refuse de lâcher le dernier brin de ma ligne de vie. Quelque chose au centre du trou que j'ai dans la poitrine me tire vers l'avant. Quelque chose harcèle ma cervelle. Un quelque chose qui me garde suffisamment sain d'esprit pour que je continue. Envers et contre tout.

C'est dans le feu qui fait rage dans ma gorge.  
C'est dans l'odeur ennivrante que je traque à demi consciemment.  
Celle-ci n'a rien en commun avec l'infecte puanteur qui accompagne les grognements avant les morsures et leur poison.  
Celle-ci est celle, merveilleuse, douloureuse, que réclame mon corps et qu'il adore; celle qui oint ma gorge du baume incandescent de ses belles flammes rouges.  
Celle-ci est celle qui me garde en vie.  
Et elle devient plus forte à chacun de mes pas titubants.  
Elle est là.

Elle est là.

J'y suis presque. Presque.

Là, juste là, après le prochain coin de mur.

…

.

.

.

.

Elle est là.

Là, juste là.

Juste derrière le coin de mur blanc.

Je n'ai aucune possibilité de fuite. Des murs me cernent sur trois côtés.  
Elle est là.  
Je peux l'entendre. Elle se déplace. Se rapproche.  
Je peux même la sentir. Plus proche. De plus en plus proche.  
Oh, la merveilleuse odeur! Tout en moi aspire à sa douceur. C'est comme si j'en avais besoin: je peux presque sentir sa force d'attraction. Le dernier lambeau de ma raison arime mon corps au sol, le force à ne pas bouger.  
C'est un piège. Un nouveau tour mortel. Rien n'est jamais tel qu'il paraît, ici. Je ne dois pas l'oublier.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, la chose se rapproche. Elle m'a trouvée. Elle vient me chercher.  
Je suis un sacrifice.  
Et je vais mourir.

Je ne veux plus mourir. Je veux vivre le peu de vie qu'il me reste. Autant dire pas grand-chose, si j'en juge par la quantité de sang qui fait sa marre à mes pieds. Je suis couverte de mon propre sang. J'ai survécu à tant de terribles choses, désormais. Ça n'est pas une de plus qui va me tuer davantage, vous ne croyez pas?  
Peut-être bien que si.  
Je serre plus fort le poing autour du bout de pierre que j'ai passé des heures à déloger d'une de ces saloperies de murs après qu'une masse de brouillard l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Quoi que c'était, ça ne m'a ratée que d'un cheveux, mais ça a quand même réussi à fissurer le mur.  
Ça fait mal. Mes doigts sont à vif après avoir gratté le joint et s'être acharnés sur la pierre aux arrêtes tranchantes. Mais de cette douleur, je peux tirer de la force. Elle m'appartient. Alors je serre le bout de pierre d'autant plus fort. J'ai besoin de sa force pour compenser ma faiblesse. Je combattrai cette chose qui vient vers moi. Quoi qu'elle soit. Je ne finirai pas en casse-croûte au rabais.

Les bruits de mouvements se rapprochent.  
La chose est presque là.  
L'odeur est si puissante à présent, si entêtante. La tête me tourne.  
De son côté, j'entends la chose flairer son chemin jusqu'à moi.  
Merde, elle peut me sentir aussi.  
Je m'accroupis davantage, tous les muscles bandés. Je sens un grognement sauvage tenter de monter dans ma gorge calaminée. Je suis une bête à présent –– tout autant que la chose qui vient me chercher. Quoi que ce soit, je suis désormais ce que je suis devenue.

On y est presque.  
Plus que deux pas.  
Je peux sentir sa chaleur. _Comment est-ce même possible?  
_Je peux sentir sa terreur. Ou bien est-ce tout simplemement la mienne, qui me revient après rebond, réverbérée sans fin entre le brouillard et les murs et _la chose_.  
Plus qu'un pas.  
Elle est là.  
L'odeur est

_là_.

À peine franchit-elle le coin que je vole, un grondement sauvage déchirant mes lèvres craquelées.  
À peine ai-je franchi le coin que je vole, un rugissement sauvage lacérant ma gorge parcheminée.  
Je ne sens que  
du rouge.  
Je ne vois que  
du vert  
du marron  
du rouge  
du brun  
du bronze.  
Je ne sens que  
son sang  
lui  
elle  
son sang.

Je ne suis pas assez rapide. Il  
l'attrappe en plein air.  
Nous nous écrasons dans un fracas assourdissant.  
Il me broie. Supplément de douleur. Je ne peux retenir mon cri d'agonie.  
Ce cri! Son cri. Son corps. Leur réalité est un choc.  
Seigneur! Il est bien réel. Tangible. Aussi solide que mon bout de pierre. Je donne tout ce que j'ai dans mon coup de poing.  
Toujours plus de mon sang vole devant mes yeux tandis que toujours plus de douleur explose dans le côté gauche de mon visage. Je roule au sol pour m'éloigner de la chose sauvage qui vient de me frapper.

Toujours plus de fractures. Mes doigts, cette fois-ci. Dos au mur, je m'efforce de respirer. Ça siffle. Pas bon, ça. Chaque inspiration fait hurler mes côtes brisées. Je sens le sang dans ma bouche. Vraiment, vraiment pas bon.  
Seigneur! La douleur! La douleur! Le sang coule abondamment de ma joue déchiquetée. Je me suis cassé autre chose lors de l'impact avec le sol. Mais, désormais, tout cela n'a plus guère d'importance. Parce qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle. Cette Elle au Rouge Sang. À la peau rouge. À la rouge essence. Et je la veux. Elle est tout ce que je sais, désormais. Tout ce que je désire. Elle. Elle, elle, elle, elle.  
Alors je m'élance à nouveau.

La douleur n'est rien, à présent. Elle est irréelle. Il n'y plus rien d'autre, désormais. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui. Il n'y a que le vrai et Lui, et puis le Rouge et Lui, et il ne reste que Lui. Rien d'autre que Lui. Lui est tout ce que je veux. Lui est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je lui saute à la gorge à l'instant où je capte le mouvement flou de son attaque.  
Nous nous fracassons l'un contre l'autre, et chutons jusqu'au sol. Toujours plus de douleur. Toujours plus de fractures. Cette fois, nous hurlons tous les deux.

Il est si réel dans son scri. Tellement réel. J'entends quelqu'un sanglotter.

Nous gisons couverts de sang et de brouillard.  
Elle est fermenent enroulée autour de moi.  
Il s'est envenveloppé tout autour de mon corps.  
Je ne peux plus bouger. Tout est rouge.  
Je ne peux plus bouger. Tout est douleur.  
Tout est douleur. Réel.  
Tout est réel. Besoin.  
Tout est besoin. Sang.  
Tout est rouge. Tout est Lui.  
Tout est rouge. Tout est Elle.  
Tout. Tout est  
peau.  
Absolument.

Nos bouches s'accrochent à nos blessures.  
Léchant le sang sur sa joue. Et lèvres le suçant sur ses lèvres.  
Langue léchant le sang sur ses doigts. Doigts pétrissant mon corps. Mains comme des poings dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus férocement.  
Elle est tellement réelle.  
J'ai besoin de réel. Il est peau.  
J'ai besoin de sa peau.  
Peau a besoin de lui.  
Langue peignant sa peau de blanc tandis que je lappe tout le rouge de son sang.  
Doigts dessinant des labirynthes blancs sur tout son corps rouge de sang. Langue les effaçant dans le sillage de mes mains.  
Corps noyé dans son odeur, son sang, son corps; en elle, tandis que je repousse les derniers murs pour plonger en son cœur, mieux me noyer encore. Et encore. Encore, encore, encore. Toujours.  
Il est l'ancre et il est le rocher. Réel, solide. Là. La force dont j'ai besoin. Celle qui m'attache à la terre.  
Je me noie, me noie, me noie sans fin. Bercé, apaisé, baigné dans la chaleur et la clarté des eaux en ses profondeurs. Tellement réel. Nous sommes réels. Nous le créons.  
Je peux l'entendre,  
mon âme. Elle  
est tout. Nous

sommes...

Ensemble,  
nous nous perdons.

Ensemble,  
nous tombons.

Emsemble,  
nous quittons la terre.

…

.

.

.

.

Elle dort encore.

Je ne sais comment, nous avons quitté le labirynthe. Il n'y a pas de broullard, ici. La follie m'a quitté. Je peux à nouveau penser.  
Je ne pense qu'à elle.  
C'est une bonne chose. J'en suis persuadé. La meilleure chose par laquelle on puisse commencer.

Elle est toujours là. Avec moi. Elle est toujours réelle. Je sens le poids de sa tête tandis qu'elle repose au creux de mon coude. Ses cheveux sont une caresse aérienne sur ma peau. Je sens sa chaleur me pénétrer tandis que je reste lové autour d'elle. Je sens son pouls dans son cou. Je sens son odeur envoûtante. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point elle m'a rendu fou. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été cette chose qui l'a attaquée et ravagée. Je ne peux pas croire que la créature sereine qui dort à présent dans mes bras est le même animal qui m'a attaqué et ravagé, moi. Je pose l'oreille sur sur sa poitrine nue. Elle a l'air si paisible, à présent. Je peux entendre son cœur battre sous son sein tendre. Mes lèvres en effleurent la peau si sensible. Je me sens tellement en paix à prèsent, moi aussi. Elle si belle. La perfection de sa peau m'éblouit. Eblouissante de blanc. La mienne l'est aussi. Nos plaies se sont refermées pendant notre sommeil. Je ne sais comment.

Combien de temps? Combien de temps avons-nous dormi? Dieu tout puissant, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir à nouveau dormir un jour. N'était-ce alors qu'un rêve? Il a pourtant semblé durer plus que toute une éternité. Il me semble qu'elle a duré des siècles et des siècles, l'interminable errance que nous avons dû endurer chacun de notre côté, avant de nous rencontrer. Et puis c'est une autre éternité que nous avons passée à faire la chose –– quoi que ce soit –– que nous avons faite. Les baisers. Nos corps... accouplés pour n'en faire qu'un. Notre connexion.  
Apparemment, quoi que nous vivions, quoi que nous fassions, nous ne donnons pas dans le court-terme. Ni la douceur.

Je ne parviens toujours pas croire que tout cela est réel. Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait. Je ne peux pas croire que nous ... nous sommes... _bus_ l'un l'autre, nous nourrissant littéralent l'un de l'autre. Je me souviens encore du goût de son sang. Ma gorge se contracte; par réflexe, ma langue sort me lécher les lèvres.  
Comment cela peut-il être réel? J'ai perdu toute notion de ce que peut être la réalité. Seigneur, si tout ceci est un rêve, alors, je vous en prie, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller.

La fille qui est dans mes bras soupire et bouge légèrement. Sa jambe glisse sur le long de la mienne. Un profond soupir de plaisir s'échappe de ma poitrine en fredonnant. Ses paupières papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir. Elle cligne des yeux dans la lumière vive. Un petit froncement de soucils vient creuser son front de plis confus. Ça lui donne l'air adorable. Ses dents mordillent sa lèvre inférieure. Alors, ma main monte jusqu'à sa bouche, mon pouce tire délicatement sur sa lèvre –– la lèvre parfaite que j'ai percée et sucée ––, captant ainsi son attention, l'attirant à moi.

Oui, amour, je suis bien là. Reviens-moi.  
Sa tête roule sur mon bras. La sensation est incroyable. Mes yeux se révulsent sous leurs paupières tandis que je les ferme pour mieux savourer l'instant, tout en prenant lentement une profonde inspiration. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, ça n'est que pour me perdre dans l'âme profonde de ses orbes brunes. Elle se retourne davantage pour mieux me faire face. Sa main levée pose des doigts doux comme des plumes sur ma joue autrefois lacérée.

« Tu es beau. »

Nous pouffons de rire en même temps. Et j'aime le rire que je vois dans ses yeux.  
Sa main prend mon visage en coupe, et je m'y appuie davantage pour mieux savourer son contact. Je suis argile sous ses doigts. J'en ai encore besoin. J'en aurai toujours besoin, du dialogue de nos peaux. Mes doigts reflètent les actions des siens.

Je ne vois que ces yeux. Si verts. Je ne vois que son visage. Son si beau, si beau visage. Si beau qu'il me fait mal. Je ne vois que sa peau. Sa peau si belle –– la peau que j'ai percée et déchirée de mes dents, de mes ongles. Elle n'est plus rouge, à présent. Elle n'est plus ouverte ni à vif. Elle est si pâle, si...

« Tu brilles!  
–– Toi aussi.  
–– Où sommes nous ?  
–– Aucune idée. Et je m'en fiche du moment que–  
–– –je suis là, avec–  
–– –toi...  
–– … toi. »

Ma peau reconnaît la sienne. Mes doigts embrassent son visage. Il embrasse mes doigts. Je me souviens de ses lèvres en train de les sucer, de sa langue tournoyant pour les lécher, les rendre à nouveau blancs. Je me souviens de mes ongles laissant leurs sillons désespérés dans son cuir chevelu tandis que je les fais maintenant remonter pour les laisser courir dans son incroyable chevelure. Cette même crinière souillée et emmêlée à laquelle je me suis accrochée si férocement, propre et soyeuse à présent, toute de cuivre brillant et d'or aux tons chaud. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est à moi. Je ne peux pas croire que sois à lui. Comment ai-je pu penser que j'étais vivante, avant ? Je ne peux pas croire que nous nous sommes trouvés. Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait. Je ne peux pas croire que–

« J'ai bu ton sang...

–– Et j'ai bu le tien. J'imagine que nous sommes quittes.

–– Tu es bête. C'est juste que tout ça est tellement... »

dingue... Et pourtant cela semble si réel. Sa chaleur, son souffle dans mes cheveux, son pouls sous mes doigts, là où ma bouche désespérée a passé une éternité à aspirer sa force et sa réalité. La fermeté de son corps se pressant dans le mien. La façon dont nous nous correspondons, comme s'il était fait pour moi, et moi pour lui. Une combinaison parfaite.

Je me perds dans sa perfection. Ce sourire serein, un peu de travers. Le vert vibrant de l'eau de son regard. Seigneur, comme je–  
« t'aime. »  
Encore une fois, nous avons parlé en même temps.  
« Tellement. Tellement. » ajoute-t-il.  
« Tellement , tellement plus. » surenchéris-je.  
« Encore plus. »  
« Toujours. »  
« Tellement têtue. », dit-il simplement en secouant doucement la tête, ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à relevant un coin de sa bouche.

« Évidemment, fis-je. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu survivre assez longtemps pour te trouver ?  
–– Je crois que tu ne te rappelles pas bien. C'est _moi _qui t'ai trouvée.  
–– Peut-être, mais tu y as mis le temps.  
–– Tu ne m'as pas rendu les choses faciles.  
–– Elles ne l'ont pas été, n'est-ce pas ?  
–– Non, ça a été tout sauf facile. Mais, bon sang, ça en valait la peine.  
–– Nous avons failli mourir.  
–– Étions-nous seulement vivants, avant ?  
–– Je l'ai pensé. Mais je n'en suis plus si sûre à présent.  
–– Je ne sais pas non plus. Pourtant tout cela semble... » commence-t-il, en portant une mèche de  
ses cheveux jusqu'à mon nez . « Vrai. » complète-t-elle tandis  
qu'il prend une profonde inspiration. « Même si c'est un rêve. » ajoute-t-il en  
respirant son odeur.

« Alors c'est un beau rêve. » dis-je en conclusion, tout en me blottissant plus profondément  
contre moi, pressant chaque centimètre de son corps aussi près  
de lui que je le peux. « Ça, c'est certain. » se contente-t-il de dire, refermant ses bras autour  
d'elle. « Autant en profiter, alors,  
–– le temps que ça d– », commence-t-elle, en accrochant sa jambe autour  
de sa taille et attirant  
ma tête vers elle. « Chhhut, ne le dis pas... ».

Alors, ici et maintenant, il n'y a que le silence. Et les longs baisers, langoureux et profonds, l'un et l'autre bien trop éperdus dans la sensation de la réalité de l'autre pour simplement se soucier de  
« Théories stupides ».  
Alors, ici, et maintenant, il n'y a que les doigts qui errent sur la chair. Les langues qui lèchent la peau. L'urgence des souffles.  
Et la chair qui rencontre la chair. Les dents, les ongles qui marquent la peau. La plainte des gorges.  
Et la chair qui suce la chair. Le roulement du son dans les poitrines.  
Et la chair qui entre et se meut dans la chair. Le doux grondement de la chair.  
Et la chair qui tire les lignes de rivières dans la chair qui étincelle. La supplique des corps.  
Et la chair qui pilonne la chair. Et le rouge Rouge-Rang qui lèche et enrobe les langues. Épais, et doux, et beau.  
Jusqu'à ce que la chair se fonde en une seule et la même. Jusqu'à ce que la chair, les os, le sang les cœurs explosent pour renaître en leurs âmes.  
Alors, il y a l'essor.  
Alors, il y le cri  
Alors, il a ce qui est, ce qui est libre et puis il y a Ensemble.  
Alors, il y a Un.  
Il a À jamais.

...

.

.

.

.

« Tu ronronnes », dit-elle plus tard –– Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard ––, ses  
lèvres effleurant la peau qui a guéri au dessus de son cœur.  
« Toi aussi. », répond-il avec un petit rire, resserrant légèrement l'étreinte de sa main autour de nos doigts entrelacés.  
Et c'est vrai que je ronronne.  
« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on arrive même à faire ça.  
–– Ça fait bizarre, hein ? Mais j'aime bien.  
–– Moi, j'adore. Mais ça reste bizarre. Que crois-tu que nous soyons ?  
–– Aucune idée. Nous sommes. Ça me suffit.  
–– Tu crois que peut-être on est mort, tout compte fait ?  
–– Nous le sommes, d'une certaine manière. C'est juste une petite théorie à moi.  
–– Oh, parce que monsieur a des théories ?  
–– Hm-hm. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Ça parle de commencements et de fins.  
–– La fin d'un rêve, le commencement d'un autre ?  
–– Un rêve dans un rêve.  
–– Car c'est tout ce que nous voyons, tout ce que nous paraissons...  
–– Tu sais ça ?  
–– Oh, allez, n'ai pas l'air si surpris. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a écrit ça.  
–– C'est vrai. Impossible de me rappeler qui, par contre.  
–– Est-ce que ça a la moindre importance ?  
–– Non. Tu es la seule à en avoir » dis-je dans un soupir raffermissant mon étreinte autour d'elle. Je voudrais pouvoir la prendre toute entière en moi.  
« Il n'y a que toi. Qu'importe le reste. » C'est comme si je n'étais jamais assez près. Je veux me couler dans sa peau. Je le veut en moi, encore –– encore et encore et encore. Toujours. Je veux être  
avec elle. Elle est bien là, pourtant. Nous sommes bien là. Et c'est _ici_ et _maintenant_ est tellement mieux que le précédent. Mais je jure que ça ne suffit pas. Je la veux.  
Je le veux...  
_… si fort, que c'est–  
–comme une douleur.  
_« J'ai besoin de toi. », disons-nous ensemble._  
Tellement, que–  
–c'est comme une brûlure.  
Je sais, mon cœur.  
_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes en vivants ?  
–– Peut-être. Et peut-être que non. _Nous_ est, tout simplement.  
–– Moi, ça me va. Pourtant, j'ai toujours cette peur... Parce qu'il y a toujours– ». Le bout de ses doigts vient faire taire mes lèvres.  
« Non. Pas de fin, mon amour. Juste des commencements.  
–– Je ne veux pas de nouveau. Je ne veux pas que ce _nous_ change.  
–– J'ai peur, moi aussi, mais sens-tu cette chose entre nous ? »  
Je ne peux que hocher la tête contre sa peau, tandis que ma gorge ravale un sanglot. Oui, je peux la sentir cette chose qui nous unis. Cette connexion. Cette force d'attraction. Cette espèce d'électricité statique qui crépite chaque fois que nous nous touchons. Ce besoin de sentir sa peau, chaque fois que nos mains se séparent.  
« Je ne peux pas...»  
_... le perdre. Ce n'est pas possible. Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie, ne me le prenez pas._  
« Nous sommes liés à présent. Rien ne peux plus nous séparer. ». Il faut que je sois fort pour elle. Je veux croire en mes paroles. Il faut que ce soit vrai. _S'il vous plaît, faites que cela soit vrai. Je vous en prie, je vous prie. Ne me la prenez pas._ Je ne peux pas la perdre à nouveau. Je viens seulement de la trouver.

Mon cœur saigne à la vue de ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues. Elle a aussi peur que moi. Nous savons bien, tous les deux, les tours que peut jouer cet endroit. Nous savons tous les deux que nous ne pouvons nous y fier. Malgré cela, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il m'a vraiment conduit à elle. Et ce en s'assurant que je la méritais.  
« Tu le mérite aussi. Je le referais autant de fois qu'il faudrait, si cela voulais dire, qu'à la fin, je pouvais t'avoir. Mais j'ai encore tellement peur de te perdre. J'en mourrais. »  
J'oublie tout le temps qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.  
« J'endurerai tout pour toi. Tout. Je traverserais les flammes, s'il existe une chance de trouver de l'autre côté. Mais, regarde, je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en bou–– »

Il le sens, lui aussi. C'est vrai, alors. Il est trop tard. Trop tard. Non ! _S'il vous plaît, non ! Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie..._

Soudain, je comprends pourquoi elle a si peur. Car, je suis terrifié à présent, moi aussi. Je regarde la larme rouler sur sa joue. Je regarde ses yeux s'agrandir, ses pupilles se dilatant progressivement sous l'effet de la peur et de ce qu'elle sait maintenant. Je suis sûr que mes yeux reflètent parfaitement son abjecte terreur à mesure que la vérité se fait jour en moi. Car je l'éprouve, à présent, moi aussi, ce qu'elle a éprouvé avant que je n'en prenne conscience dans mon propre corps –– _Non. Non. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie... _––, la pression de la douleur qui étreint lentement ma poitrine, comme si on l'ouvrait avec lenteur et application sous une lame aussi affilée qu'un rasoir. Les bras qui me soutiennent au-dessus d'elle tremblent sans que je puisse les contrôler.  
Elle geint au-dessous moi.  
_Je sais, mon âme._ Je peux presque entendre le bruit soyeux de ma chair s'ouvrant davantage sous le fil de la lame. Mais c'est son cœur que je peux presque entendre saigner.

« Non, non, non, non, non. », continue-t-il de marmonner en secouant lentement sa magnifique tête, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Ma main se perd dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Je me perds dans la souffrance de son magnifique regard immobile.  
_Seigneur, c'est au-dessus de mes force. Je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie. Ne nous faites pas ça. _  
_Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, laissez-le-moi. Encore un peu. Laissez-le-moi, laissez-le-moi. Laissez-  
la-moi, encore un peu. Mon Dieu, laissez-la-moi. Laissez-la-moi. Laissez-la moi..._

« C'est au dessus de mes forces. Pas ça. Encore. » Il ferme les yeux avec force, crispe la mâchoire.

Il faut que je sois forte pour lui. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens:  
« Il faut y aller, Mon ange. »  
Ça nous appelle. Le moment est venu. Encore.  
« Ça n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle secoue la tète tandis que la souffrance sépare nos chairs dans le murmure soyeux de la caresse du scalpel.  
_Non, Mon amour. Nous sommes déjà passés par là–  
_« Des milliers de fois avant ça.  
–– Et chaque fois c'est plus difficile. »  
Je sais que c'est le cas. La souffrance est insupportable. _Je ne veux pas y aller._  
« Moi non plus. Mais il le faut.  
–– Parce qu'_ici_, c'est l'endroit où nous commençons toujours.  
–– Et il nous faut commencer à nouveau. Alors, viens, Mon ange, allons-y. »

C'est contre mon gré que je lui obéis. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. La force qui nous attire est plus forte que nous. Parce que cette force _est_ nous. Alors je suis mon amour tandis qu'elle me mène jusqu'à l'Archive.

L'endroit n'a pas changé. Le cercle vide est toujours aussi vaste qu'il l'a toujours été. Les murs de livres qui l'entourent s'élèvent toujours en spirale sans fin jusqu'à perte de vue au dessus de nos têtes. La salle est l'axe autour duquel nos vies tournent. Cette salle est la constante. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour changer. Tout le reste le doit. Même moi. Même elle. Je ne peux supporter cette idée. Elle me tue.

Sachant ma douleur, parce que c'est aussi la sienne, elle glisse son bras autour de ma taille. Je fais de même et nous nous serrons l'un l'autre désespérément, nos bras et nos mains nous liant dans l'étreinte du huit. Ensemble nous progressons lentement, douloureusement, sur le vaste sol de marbre jusqu'en son centre, le point d'origine où notre tout a commencé. Frappé d'une stupeur révérencieuse, comme toujours, nous posons nos mains sur le premier des livres noirs. Il y en a trois autres, chacun reposant à auteur de taille sur une colonne carrée. Voici là où nous avons commencé. Avec cette pomme, comme dans un autre fameux livre. Je la contemple, fasciné, et sens les doigt qui se trouvent sous les miens tracer les contours du fruit que deux mains tendent.

Il me suit autour des quatre piliers de nos vies. Ses doigts couvrent les miens au dessus de chaque livre. Je sais combien il est tenté de nous emmener loin de cet endroit. Parce que–  
–_C'est ici que, toujours, nous finissons._  
Je sais combien il est déchiré. Je sais pourquoi il hésite. Quelque part, il a toujours su, que–  
_– c'est ici que, toujours, nous commençons. _  
Nous l'avons toujours su, parce que cette révélation est en nous. Ce n'est jamais qu–  
–_une question de temps avant que nous ne nous en souvenions._

Je peux toujours sentir l'encens de son odeur comme j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Je peux toujours la sentir contre moi comme je presse son corps contre le mien.  
Je peux toujours le sentir dans mon cœur comme nous commençons à nous dissoudre.  
Je peux toujours sentir son chant dans ma bouche comme nous commençons à fondre.  
Je peux toujours l'entendre dans sa berceuse sous ma langue.  
Je ressens toujours son âme dans le trou béant de ma poitrine.  
Je ressens toujours son âme dans le trou-noir qui m'avale.

Mais je sens mon âme être élevée vers l'alignement de livres en spirale. Il y a un nouveau livre tout la-haut, qui nous attend. Dans mon ascension, je passe à toute allure devant toutes nos vies antérieures. Je m'en rappelle tant. Certaines vécues dans le bonheur, d'autres péniblement endurées. Certaines légères et aguicheuses, d'autres chaudes et excitantes. Des vies rouges et douloureuses, remplies d'horreur et d'autres magnifiques, pleines de beauté. Des vies ennuyeuses, et des vies simples et douces. Des vies passées sans artifice et d'autres machiavéliquement planifiées. Mais aussi des vies mort-nées et des vies avortées. Ces dernières sont celle qui m'ont toujours rendu le plus triste. J'espère que cette vie-ci ne sera pas l'une de celles-là.

C'est moi qui part la première, cette fois. Je déteste le laisser derrière. Il va devoir me retrouver.  
Je te retrouverai.  
Je sais. Tu me retrouves toujours.  
Comme toi, lorsque les rôles sont inversés.  
Ne m'oublie pas.  
Je me souviendrai toi, qui que nous soyons,  
ou quoi,  
quel que soit l'endroit,  
quel que soit le temps,  
notre place est ici,  
nous nous appartenons  
l'un l'autre.

.

.

Je t'aime, Bella. Souviens-toi de moi.  
Je t'aime, Edward. À jamais  
Nous.

.

Sommes.

.

.

.

.

_Toujours_

...

**Le commencement.**

.**  
**

.

* * *

**~ REMERCIEMENT ET D****É**DICACE SPÉCIALE À TOUS LES AUTEURS DE TWIFIC E&B ~


End file.
